harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
26. Kapitel: Die zweite Aufgabe
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 26. Kapitel: Die zweite Aufgabe (im Original: The Second Task) Harry erzählt Ron und Hermine, was er bei seinem nächtlichen Ausflug erlebt hat. Gemeinsam rätseln sie, warum Barty Crouch das Büro von Snape heimlich durchsucht hat. Über die nächtlichen Vorfälle mit Barty Crouch, Snape und Moody berichtet Harry auch Sirius in einem Brief. Allerdings versäumt er es, seinen Paten nach einer Möglichkeit zu fragen, wie er eine Stunde lang unter Wasser atmen könnte. Sirius' sehr knapper Antwortbrief besagt denn auch nur, Harry solle Sirius eulenwendend schreiben, wann das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende sei. Je näher die zweite Turnieraufgabe rückt, desto dringlicher wird Harrys Problem, eine Stunde lang unter Wasser zu überleben. Bis zum letzten Tag vor dem Ereignis sucht Harry mit Rons und Hermines Unterstützung in allen erdenklichen Büchern der Schulbibliothek vergeblich nach irgendeinem brauchbaren Zauber. Am Vorabend des Ereignisses werden Ron und Hermine dann auch noch weggeholt in das Büro von Professor McGonagall. Als die Bibliothek schließt, nimmt Harry einen Bücherstapel mit in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und durchforscht ihn dort ohne etwas zu finden. Dann geht er unter seinem Tarnumhang wieder in die Bibliothek, um seine verzweifelte Suche fortzusetzen, bis er schließlich dort über einem Buch einschläft. Dobby weckt ihn am nächsten Morgen zehn Minuten vor Beginn der Turnieraufgabe und steckt ihm Dianthuskraut zu: Dies müsse Harry kauen, damit er unter Wasser atmen könne, während er seinen "Weezy" (=Ron) von den Wassermenschen zurückhole. Dies, so erklärt der Hauself, habe er in einem Gespräch zwischen den Professoren Moody und McGonagall belauscht. Entsetzt wird Harry klar, dass es sich bei dem Wichtigen, das er vom Grund des Sees zurückholen muss, um seinen Freund Ron handelt. Harry hetzt davon und trifft außer Atem in letzter Minute am Seeufer ein. Anstelle von Barty Crouch ist Percy Weasley als Richter anwesend. Während Harry ins eiskalte Wasser geht, kaut er sein Dianthuskraut und es wirkt: Plötzlich wachsen ihm Kiemen und Schwimmhäute. Unter Wasser schüttelt er einige Grindelohs ab. Die Maulende Myrte zeigt ihm, in welche Richtung er schwimmen muss. So gelangt er als erster der Champions zu einer Unter-Wasser-Siedlung, in deren Zentrum Ron (Harrys Geisel), Cho Chang (Cedric Diggorys Geisel), Hermine (Viktor Krums Geisel) und ein kleines Mädchen mit silberblonden Haaren (Fleur Delacours Geisel) tiefschlafend an eine Wassermenschen-Statue gefesselt sind. Harry befreit seine eigene Geisel mit einem scharfkantigen Stein von den Fesseln, will sich aber nicht mit Ron begnügen, bis er auch die anderen Geiseln in Sicherheit weiß. Erst nach einiger Wartezeit kommt Cedric Diggory mit einer Blase um den Kopf. Er befreit Cho rasch und schwimmt sofort zurück. Etwas später erreicht auch Viktor Krum die Geiseln. Er hat sich von den Schultern aufwärts in einen Hai verwandelt, zerschneidet mit Harrys Stein die Fesseln von Hermine und schwimmt unverzüglich mit ihr zurück. Da Fleur Delacour ausbleibt, bedroht Harry die Wassermenschen mit seinem Zauberstab, damit sie ihn auch die verbliebene Geisel losschneiden lassen. Schwerbeladen mit Ron und Fleurs Geisel müht er sich nun, so schnell wie möglich an die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen. Etliche Wassermenschen begleiten ihn, helfen ihm aber nicht. Harry, Ron und das kleine Mädchen werden jubelnd begrüßt, als sie endlich auftauchen. Fleur bedankt sich überschwänglich bei Harry und Ron für die Rettung ihrer kleinen Schwester. Eigentlich ist Harry aber jetzt klar, dass seine zeitraubende Rettungsaktion völlig überflüssig gewesen ist: Das Lied der Wassermenschen hat übertrieben, Prof. Dumbledore hat natürlich sichergestellt, dass den Geiseln auch dann nichts zustößt, wenn ihr Champion sie nicht rechtzeitig retten kann. Während sich Madam Pomfrey um die Neuankömmlinge mit einem wärmenden Zaubertrank kümmert, unterhält sich Dumbledore auf Meerisch mit der Anführerin der Wassermenschen über das, was sich auf dem Grund des Sees abgespielt hat. Die Bewertung fällt überraschend aus: * Fleur (gelungener Kopfblasenzauber, aber gescheiterte Rettungsaktion) bekommt 25 Punkte, * Cedric (gelungener Kopfblasenzauber, leichte Zeitüberschreitung) bekommt 47 Punkte, * Viktor (unvollständiger Verwandlungszauber, deutliche Zeitüberschreitung) bekommt 40 Punkte, * Harry (gelungene Anwendung von Dianthuskraut, erhebliche Zeitüberschreitung nur aufgrund von "moralischem Rückgrat") bekommt 45 Punkte. Im Endergebnis liegt Harry jetzt also zusammen mit Cedric auf dem ersten Platz. Ludo Bagman kündigt an, dass die dritte und letzte Turnieraufgabe Ende Juni stattfinden wird und die Champions einen Monat vorher Näheres darüber erfahren. Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Alte und vergessene Hexereien und Zaubereien * Scharfe Tricks für scharfe Typen * Tausend knifflige Zauberrätsel * Magische Mätzchen für tumbe Zauberer * Führer durch die mittelalterliche Hexenkunst * Eine Anthologie der Zauberei des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts * Grausige Wesen der Tiefe * Kräfte Ihres Inneren, von denen Sie nie wussten, und was sie damit anfangen * Großes Selbsthilfebuch für Zauberer 26. Kapitel im Film Harry, der zeitweise schlafende Ron und Hermine beratschlagen in der Bibliothek, was es mit dem geheimnisvollen Rätsel auf sich hat. Professor Moody kommt hinzu und schickt Ron und Hermine zu Prof. McGonagall. Moody beauftragt Neville Longbottom Harry zu helfen die Bücher wegzustellen, es entsteht ein Gespräch zwischen Harry und Neville, währenddessen Harry die Schwierigkeit andeutet eine Stunde unter Wasser atmen zu müssen und Neville eine Lösung parat hat. Auf dem Weg zum Großen See der im Film fälschlich mehrfach als Schwarzer See bezeichnet wird, gibt Neville Harry eine Handvoll Dianthuskraut. Im See sind drei Tribünen aufgebaut, die Schüler werden mit Booten zu den Tribünen gebracht. Während Dumbledore kurz die Aufgabe erklärt, dass die Champions etwas finden müssen das ihnen entwendet wurde und nun auf dem Grunde des Sees liegt, befiehlt Moody Harry sich das Dianthuskraut in den Mund zu stecken und zu essen. Mit viel Ekelgefühl kaut und schluckt Harry das Kraut und wird von Moody in das Wasser gestoßen. --Woher Moody (im Film) wissen konnte, dass Harry Dianthuskraut in der Hand hält, wird nicht erklärt. Nach einigen nervenaufreibenden Sekunden für Neville, der glaubt Harry vergiftet zu haben, taucht Harry noch einmal auf und begibt sich dann auf die Suche nach dem geklauten Schatz. Die Suche verläuft im Großen und Ganzen wie im Buch. Im Gegensatz zum Buch greifen die Grindelohs Harry und seine zwei befreiten Geiseln auf dem Rückweg an. Harry, schubst Ron und Gabrielle Richtung Wasseroberfläche, er selbst wird von den Grindelohs zum Grund des Sees gezogen. Mit letzter Kraft und dem Filmzauber - Ascendio katapultiert er sich selbst aus dem Wasser auf die Tribüne. Änderungen zum Buchgeschehen: * Harry schreibt keinen Brief an Sirius und erhält auch keinen Brief von Sirius. * Das Dianthuskraut bekommt Harry von Neville und nicht von Dobby. * Die Geiseln werden innerhalb der vorgegebenen Stunde befreit, in der Vorlage haben die männlichen Teilnehmer z. T. beträchtliche Zeitüberschreitungen. * Barty Crouch ist auch bei dieser Aufgabe anwesend, im Buch wird er von Percy Weasley vertreten. * Bewertet werden nur Cedric als Erster und Harry als Zweiter, keine Punkte Bewertung (die Bekanntgabe der Bewertungen erfolgt durch Dumbledore, da Bagman im Film nicht vorkommt). en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4BA